Boats with inboard motors that are kept in cold climates over the winter and allowed to fall in temperature to below freezing must be “winterized” by flushing out water from seawater intake systems and, usually, replacing the seawater with anti-freeze solution to prevent sea water from re-entering the system. In warmer climates, boats may be “winterized” when they will not be used for a season. This operation typically requires two people, one to operate the pump and another to provide the anti-freeze solution to the right spot at the right time at the right rate.